Blackhawk419
|death= |status= |marital=Single |othernames= |species= |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |weapons= |occupation= |family members= |affiliation=Instagram}} Blackhawk419 was the username of a female Instagram user who followed Valiera Nelson on September 22, 2012. Nelson followed her back, but did not allow her to see her posts, as her profile was private, although she eventually permitted it. Blackhawk419 pitied her because of the strain on the relationship between Nelson and her gay lover Miranda Patrick and was happy to see her with Phillip. Biography Joining Instagram The female user known as blackhawk419 was born at some point between February 3, 2004 and February 2, 2005. She illegally joined Instagram and was on it by the age of eight, although she never posted anything. She followed several accounts who enjoyed photography. The girl would continuously exhibit childish curiosity by meddling into other people's business. She followed Valiera Nelson on September 22, 2012. The following day, Nelson followed her back, but did not allow her to see her posts, as her profile was private, which is what would have rendered this necessary. She did eventually change her mind and permit it. Blackhawk419 pitied her because of the strain on the relationship between Nelson and her gay lover Miranda Patrick. She would later follow Luke Norris. On February 2, 2013, she asked Norris about , baffling her. Blackhawk419 confessed that she was only eight years of age and Norris told her and warned her to watch herself. Returning online On May 26, the individual returned to Instagram after nearly four months of inactivity. When she did, she checked up on Val Quintana and realized that the latter was both emancipated and pregnant, despite being underage. However, she was eluded by Miranda Patrick's absence from Quintana's photos, eluding her as she thought she just randomly never mentioned her again. The individual felt happy for Quintana and apologized for not being on for so long. She curiously asked for the name of the father, but Quintana asserted that he was not in the picture, as he had many improvements to make. The individual asked what had happened to Miranda Patrick and apologized for her nosiness. Asserting that the brown-eyed girl was herself and Patrick's eyes were blue, Quintana cited that Patrick had left in December and she ended up in a new relationship rather quickly and she was not expecting for months. The individual said she was sorry Patrick left and inappropriately ruined the tone by asking if she was a fan of . Their conversation would be intercepted by Charles and Jay Organa when they infiltrated GT-3 Base. Personality and traits Blackhawk419 seems to enjoy following accounts who revolve around photography, including Nelson's alternate persona, which could be how she found nightrage8521. She even went so far as to claim that "a world without photography is like a DC movie without special effects", implying that she may be fond of the company. She is also a fan of . Appearances * Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Instagram users Category:Neutral individuals Category:2000s births Category:Unidentified individuals